Te ayudo, para que me ayudes: el raton en su
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: Hola, este es el tercer cap. y si todavia no descubro como hacer que me tome los nuevos capitulos. Sera posible que en la dependencia puedan nacer otro tipo de sentimientos? Que hara Saga?


El ratón en su ratonera.

Aclas: los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y Okada. En episodio G los dorados pueden o bien ver espíritus o distinguir su presencia aunque usen un hechizo de invisibilidad (los soldados de Cronos). Quien será el serial Killer??

Shaka: Que te pasa Sabrina, te ves muy asustada??—preocupado.

Saga: Camus es imponente, pero no da miedo—con sorpresa.

Sabrina: e…esa vez, paso lo mismo. Hacía mucho frio….. Vino encima de mí, tenia capa y no pude verlo. Solo sé que hacía mucho frio y llevaba su brazo cubierto con metal – temblando como una hoja para luego acurrucarse sobre sí misma con las manos cubriéndose los oídos….

Mu: eso explica muchas cosas – muy serio revisando los reportes de las escenas del crimen.

Saga: Que quieres decir con eso??? Acaso piensas que Sabrina fue víctima de ese lunático??!! – moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

Mu: no solo eso….. Creo que un dorado está involucrado. – su expresión se volvió sombría.

Shaka: Vamos, Mu… no creerás que Camus lo hizo??!! Eso es absurdo – parándose frente al ariano.

Mu: lean los reportes con cuidado. Pero por favor no compartan información con nadie, recuerden lo que dijo el patriarca.—

El cuarteto se desintegro, pues Sabrina desapareció de un momento a otro para aparecer en el sitio donde recupero la conciencia, los límites del santuario.

Mu se tele transportó a su templo. Solo Shaka y Saga se hacían compañía mientras bajaban por las escalinatas.

Llegando a acuario, un Camus nervioso los bombardeo a preguntas sobre Sabrina…

Camus: quien es ella??—

Saga: es mi controlador de plagas espiritual – dijo cortante, pues lo que había dicho Mu le pareció un disparate, pero ahora, ya no sabía que pensar.

Camus: Recuerda algo?? Digo, su asunto pendiente – insistiendo.

Shaka: no, no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que está muerta – mintió.

Camus frustrado se dio media vuelta para desaparecer en las dependencias privadas del templo.

Saga: creo que Mu tiene razón, fue el – deprimido y enojado, pues Camus es su amigo.

Shaka: no nos apresuremos. Todavía no estamos seguros. Necesitamos pruebas. De lo que no hay duda es que algo nos oculta – frunciendo el ceño y resoplando sonoramente.

Shaka le sugirió que fuera en búsqueda de Sabrina, ella era la única testigo que conocían. Debían preguntarle a fondo, por más doloroso que fuera, que ocurrió realmente.

Saga la encontró, luego de buscar por todo el santuario, en un sector que había sufrido un derrumbe reciente.

Saga: Ven, vamos a casa. Te juro que sea quien sea lo atraparemos. Te doy mi palabra que te rescataremos a tiempo – tendiéndole su mano.

Sabrina: por favor, no dejes que se me acerque…. Ya no quiero sentir miedo!! – tomando suavemente (para no traspasarla) la mano de Saga con sus dos pequeñas y translucidas manos.

A lo lejos alguien les observaba, oculto por las sombras del ocaso sobre las columnas. Solo el brillo azul de esos ojos se percibía, un brillo helado de muerte.

Volvieron a Géminis tomados de la mano. Saga, nunca se había planteado hasta ese momento que sentía por ella. Había pasado de tolerarla a disfrutar de su compañía. Pero ahora sabía que debían encontrarla para salvarle la vida. Irónicamente tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Por un lado le preocupaba que su "manta de seguridad", decidiera retomar su vida y dejarlo a la deriva. A merced de hordas de espíritus hambrientos. Pero era cierto que le daba curiosidad saber, si viva, también poseía la facultad de tener a raya los espíritus molestos. De que perfume usaría, cuan suave seria ese cabello lleno de bucles rubios dorados, a que sabría su boca…..

Saga:** _en qué demonios estas pensando!! Ella necesita tu ayuda…. Es casi una niña, recuerda tu solo tienes un amor, Athena_.** -- reprochándose a sí mismo.

Sabrina: estas bien Saga??—pues lo había notado raro.

Saga: No, nada.—en forma distraída--** _pero que tiene de malo compartir el amor…. Para Athena mi alma y para ella el cuerpo**. – _Se escandalizo, pues caía en la cuenta que Sabrina, no hacia absolutamente nada que se pareciera a una provocación.—

Sabrina: no te creo, pero como tu digas.--

Saga_: ** no me creas, pero necesito saber qué es lo que sientes, si te gusto. Tengo que saber.** -- _no debía perder más tiempo. Tenía que sacarse la espina. Tenía que saberlo antes de que se fuera.

Al llegar a géminis, lo esperaban en el escritorio Shaka, Mu y Kanon con las hojas del descuartizado expediente, desparramadas sobre el inmenso escritorio. A un costado una pizarra enumerando las pistas dejadas por el asesino. Fecha del primer ataque conocido etc.

Shaka: donde la encontraste?? –

Saga: cerca de la frontera este. Donde fue el derrumbe.—

Kanon: En la terraza de Euribia??? Pero si ese sitio estaba intacto hace un mes!!—extrañado pues conocía bien el lugar.

Saga: y se puede saber cuándo y con quien has ido??— ya imaginándose para que.

Kanon: si, era un buen lugar para llevar a laguna doncella o amazona en plan romántico.—respondiéndole con sorna.

Mu: cuando algo te perturba…. A donde sueles ir Sabrina?? Hay un lugar en especial?? –

Sabrina: si…. Ese lugar es en el que me aparezco, donde me desperté. – no entendiendo a donde iba.

Shaka miro la pizarra con las letras, era exactamente hacia un mes del primer ataque. Y un mes que apareció Sabrina……..

Shaka: tenemos que ir allí. Vas a ese lugar porque ahí está tu cuerpo!!! – abriendo los ojos y tomando una de las mantas que adornan los sillones de la tercera casa.

Mu los tele transportó a los 4 a ese lugar. Solo que llegaron muy tarde….

En el sitio del derrumbe, alguien había movido las piedras y se había llevado lo que se escondía en su interior. Solo quedaba rastros de agua muy fría, como si la superficie hubiese estado cubierta de hielo. Igual que en la escena de los crímenes…….

Cuando salieron del lugar, Sabrina había desaparecido.


End file.
